Christmas time is market time
by ScarletteSorceress
Summary: LawLu Modern!AU Christmas Drabble: After seven years of being dragged to these markets for Christmas, you'd think Law would get used to Luffy looking at him with the big brown eyes... He never did and Luffy being his boyfriend certainly didn't make turning down their annual 'tradition' any easier.


**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I was originally going to do a big thing for Christmas but then life, and family, decided to get in the way of that -3-**

 **Ah well, I still managed to write this small little drabble.**

 **This is dedicated to my amazing friend Chloe who is the biggest LawLu shipper I know so I hope I've done them proud and they enjoy this little Christmas gift.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

'Torao, come on! Try it please?'

'No Luffy-ya; it has bread around it.'

Law turned his eyes away from his pouting boyfriend and wondered, as he did every year, how the hell had Luffy managed to drag him into this crushing pool of festivity. It probably had something to do with Luffy begging him every day in the run-up to the holiday season to go to the Christmas markets with him. In fact it had almost become a sort of tradition over the last seven years for them to do this together. Only this was the first year they'd be going as a couple.

Fairy lights twinkled brightly as they swung in between streets, stringing glittering trails of stars across people's heads. Bustling crowds pushed into him, a never ending stream of humanity that threatened to tug and pull and wash Luffy away from him. That was of course the only reason he consented to holding the younger man's hand and had nothing to do with the way his small, warm palm pressed perfectly against his own chilly, gloved hand. Definitely had nothing to do with that.

"Ooooh Law look at the dragons!"

Finally Luffy stopped trying to shove a hotdog down his throat only to drag him over to a stall that housed carvings of every animal imaginable. Rosy tigers crouched among shimmering snakes, their wooden coats glimmering softly in the gentle lights from the stall. Cat preened their glossy, oaken coats beside towering bulls, heads tossed back against the watchful gaze of customers. But what had grabbed his boyfriend's attention was the sparkling dragons that swooped down from the roof, their glass wings refracting the light in a dizzying array of colours and smoke.

"Should I get one for Sabo for Christmas?" Luffy turned to Law with a beaming smile, keen to encourage his big brothers obsession over the winged reptiles of myth. Something Law could live without.

"Didn't you get him a book about dragons already?"

"Yeah but he'd love one of those too." A stubborn glint flashed behind Luffy's dark brown eyes and Law knew that his opinion was now a lost cause. Luffy was going to buy a dragon and Law was going to have to suffer his blond friend's idiotic ramblings about how cool dragons were. Maybe he should avoid Sabo at all costs this Christmas? But that plan was blown out the water as soon as he remembered he was spending Christmas with Luffy's family this year.

Which would he prefer to avoid; Sabo gushing about mythical creatures and Ace throwing sprouts at him all evening, or his pink-crazed 'uncle'? Hmm decisions, decisions...

Carols started up down the street, their soft melodies drifting around their heads as Luffy bought his dragon and continued on his quest to drag Law to ever stall imaginable. At one stall the owner tried to sell them a crown of mistletoe. At another one they bought mugs of spiced apple cider that warmed their hands as well as their spirits. 'Silent Night' ghosted along in their steps as they walked across the shining road, rainwater splashing over their shoes.

"Torao?"

Law looked down to see an oddly serene look on Luffy's face, the fairy lights dancing in his wide, wild eyes. A soft smile replaced his beaming grin as he slipped his hand back into Law's hold.

"What is it Luffy-ya?"

"Thank you for being with me for Christmas."

Law scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning away to hide the tiny smile on his face. Luffy didn't need to thank him for that. As much as Law grumbled and complained and scowled when being dragged around market stall and busy shoppers, he still did it. Every year. And every year he would accompany Luffy when asked simply because despite hating crowds and the world in general, he couldn't ever muster up enough hate to say no to his boyfriend. Even when the little shit knew that.

Bending down, he placed a swift kiss to Luffy's cold-flushed cheek, resolutely ignoring the knowing giggle his actions caused.

"I still hate holidays you know."

"Just not when they're spent with me."

Mischievous laughter bubbled up, harmonising perfectly with the sweet carols as the two men strolled through the winters evening, one tall enough to brush the trailing stars with his fingers, the smaller one clinging to his companions elbow as he was whisked safely through the crowded streets, laughter and joy and love drifting like snowflakes in the frigid air around them. And sweet things whispered between them for their upcoming Christmas.


End file.
